Crimson Skies
by ZUMIEZ333
Summary: I remember his eyes, that where filled with a crimson colored luster. The fangs that where protruding from his mouth where watering and then the slightest pierce from my neck. Red liquid was pouring into his mouth, but what was red?


**Scarlet Skies**

**I screamed and opened my eyes to morning. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. This whole week I've been having the same dream over and over again. The only thing that kept changing was the color of ****his**** eyes and then the different faces. They went from violet to black to scarlet to crimson Aaron to Felix to Brian and Zero. My dream was always placed in the same scene. With red snow and red blood, I no longer considered snow to be white. I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. It didn't help the heat that was tingling through my body. Did I have a fever? I placed the back of my hand on my forehead, but I couldn't feel because of the pounding in my ears. **

"**I'm getting really tired of your screaming Amy…is the Boogie Monster going to get you?" My roommate, Jamie, yawned.**

"**It's just about that really silly dream again…I'm fine," Jamie gave me a look, "really." I took my place on the couch and Jamie sat with me.**

"**You know, you still haven't told me what it was about? Today would be a good day to start…before the Boogie Monster gets you…" Jamie probed me and of course I gave in, but I blushed.**

"**It's about one of the midnight students…" I go to Becton Academy and this school separates vampires from humans. The only thing is, is that only the guards (that we call wedges) have always known that the midnight class students are vampires. The day class students don't know anything about the whereabouts of the vampire students. I am a wedge that keeps the- too- stupid- to- realize- girls in this academy from getting their blood sucked by the really attractive vampire boys (even though it's prohibited). The Day class school students are all made up of girls and Midnight filled with boys (Which I think is really stupid). The only guy in the Day class would be my friend Sam, he is also a Wedge, but he always skips his job while I have to handle 50 screaming girls that try to scratch their way to the vampire boys. No the vampires aren't all white and they don't glitter or burn in the sun. They are pretty human because they eat human food, but blood was the necessity. The only difference is that they have special powers, (Especially purebloods), and their eyes turn red when they're thirsty. This is a trait mostly found in purebloods, but is also found in the victims of purebloods. When regular vampires bite humans the humans just get the blood sucked out of them and their minds are erased, but then there are also ones who feed to the death. Purebloods however, have a special type of blood pumping in their veins that triggers the transformation into a vampire. The Midnight class is very controlled and I usually don't have to report any of them, but that's mostly because Aaron always helps me. Aaron is the president of his dorm, which is formally addressed as President Kuran. To vampires and humans that know about vampires, he is Lord Aaron because he is a pureblood vampire. Pureblood vampires are vampires that are born from two vampires, but have never tasted human blood. Purebloods only drink each other's blood or a white tablet that vampires' put in their mouth to give them the taste, sensation, and smell of drinking blood. **

**The person that helps me with my job is the guy from the dreams, the one who's eyes change color. Aaron's eyes are violet, but turn red when he's thirsty. Aaron is part of the Midnight class. Sometimes he slips up that he really cares for me, in thin words or he puts his arm around my waist for a couple of minutes. He still treats me like a child though…**

"**Don't tell me you turned into one of those girls that faints' every time a Midnight boy passes." Jamie shook me, but I just rolled my eyes.**

"**No, of course not! It was just a stupid dream you know…" I began to get my uniform on when Jamie noticed the red stain on it.**

"**What happened to you last night?" Did I mention that I patrol at night? I got cut yesterday because I was too reckless to notice thorns on a bush…I'm smart right?**

"**Um…it was an accident that's all. Why are you so concerned?" I tucked the red stain under the dress and put on my knee socks. The uniforms where for safety protocols like the Day students wearing black and the night students wearing white (that was my idea!). Just in case one of the Midnight students decides to go for a midnight snack I can recognize them and report them if they don't bite me first. For the day students I can see them if they sneak out after curfew. I get bit on occasions, but Aaron always comes and punishes them. Sometimes I hear screams coming from the Midnight dorms on the nights I get bit. It's not like a vampire bites me and then I turn into a vampire. That would only happen if a pureblood like Aaron would bite me, but I didn't have the courage to ask him. I have to admit, I wonder what it would be like to get bit by him…**

"**I'll meet you by the classroom?" I asked Jamie and she rolled her eyes. I laughed and put on my symbol ribbon that showed I was a wedge. I walked down the stairs to the outside. It looked similar to a medieval castle more than an Academy. It had silk flags, iron desks, and more relaxing rooms than I could ever count. Then I saw the usual crazy girls that always crowd around the Midnight door gate that lets the vampires out in the afternoon. Since we all had final's tomorrow the Day students got to sleep the entire morning in. The vampire guys had final's tomorrow, but vampires seem to be oh so smarter than female teenagers that are controlled by their hormones, so they still have class today. I bolted over to the moon gate and began to push girls behind the fence.**

"**Day students should be in their dorms or relaxing rooms!" Then the gate opened before I closed the fence. 48 girls stampeded over me and before I hit the ground strong hands came around my waist. **

"**Stupid teenage girls." Aaron chuckled and brought me upright, his face looking smug. There is a difference between fake vampires and real vampires. **

**Real Vampires**

**Don't have to be invited in**

**Have a bond to however they drink from**

**Can be out in sunlight; it has no effect on them, it just irritates their eyes, but that's why they prefer darkness**

**The moon's ray can make the eyes of a vampire turn from their human color to red**

**The closer the human is to a vampire the more tempted the vampire to drink blood**

**I stared into Aaron's eyes and he smiled. The most dazzling smile I've ever seen was planted on his face.**

"**You should be a little more careful with yourself Amy; these Day students are even more dangerous than vampires…" Sam walked behind Aaron with rage and as soon as he was about to tackle Aaron…**

"**I'll see you later then Amy, it seems I'm not wanted here at the moment…" with one last smirk at Sam Aaron stopped and whispered something in Sam's ear and walked away with the other Midnight students; the 48 girls following after them.**

"**What is your problem Sam? One minute you're too busy to do your job and suddenly you're all protective brother!" I slapped him over and over on his chest and he said "Ow!'.**

"**It's wrong how you're letting him so close to you, knowing what he eats and what he is!" he shouted back at me and I snorted.**

"**He's a good vampire, he saved my LIFE! And he actually takes the time to talk to me, unlike you!" I stormed over to the commons where the door to the classroom led to the dining hall. Only for the Day students of course. Sam was sometimes stupid because he knew the midnight students ate the tablets. They obviously couldn't prey on the girls here, but they had to have blood, that was for certain. I rounded up all the girls into the room and sat all the way in the back. Sam sat at the other side. He looked pained and miserable as if he was getting the life sucked out of him. The suck part was a pun by the way…**

"**Sorry if I yelled at you too hard over there…I'm just kind of antsy." I looked over at him. He turned away with a scowl and cupped his face in his hands. Maybe he seemed in pain because I'd hit him too hard.**

"**Excuse me Ms. Johansen, am I interrupting anything?" Mr. Wright asked again seeming even more annoying than usual.**

"**No, I'm sorry for interrupting your class Mr. Wright…" I sent an unnecessary yawn with that. He grumbled something under his breath and went back to the front. One thing certain about all teachers, vampire or human, they always want to be right. **

"**The headmaster disagrees with me, but he also knew I was right so, this weekend instead of wasting your minds energy on the Midnight school boys, you will be here for three hours cramming your head with as much physics as possible. Then two for algebra, L.A., and then it's straight to the dorms. Not even the relaxing rooms are available to you today. This will be the rule until ALL finals are taken and in the grade books. No one will be made exceptions for, understood, Amylin and Sam, that's for you too," Only the teachers call me Amylin, which I asked when the head-master adopted me, to be shortened to Amy. "Since no one, not even the Midnight students will be out, no need for patrol, eh?" Mr. Wright finally took a breath and passed around textbooks and more worksheets than there where stars in the sky. This all means I won't be able to see Aaron until tomorrow afternoon! When a textbook finally landed on my desk I was already starting to scheme what I was going to do to get out of this. Then like an angel from heaven above the headmaster's voice went over the head-speaker. **

"**Please send Sam, Amy, and Aaron to my office! It's urgent!" I was out of my seat before he even said my name. Sam was right behind me, catching up quickly until I fell on the pavement. My wrist got rasped and was starting to slowly drip blood. Sam stepped back and a choking kind of sound, then ran the to the head-masters office. What's the matter with him? It's just a cut and all I need is a bandage. **

"**Sam! Sam, where are you going?" but he was too far away. Suddenly someone was in front of me. He was blond with blue eyes and a cocky smile on his lips. **

"**I thought I smelt something good," I remembered him! He was Felix, part of the Midnight school, but I've heard of his reputation. Once I heard the head-master talking about him. I heard him say that Felix had bitten one of the girls late at night while I was sick. Aaron was watching over me, so it was Sam's job to patrol that day. He didn't have a choice because there was nobody to cover him. So whatever happened that night to anybody was his fault. Sam had told me that Felix had crossed the line and had gotten way too close to a Day student for his own good. Neither Sam nor head-master had described who it was that got bitten, but she wasn't heard from again. Felix grabbed my wrist and licked it with his tongue. I shivered and snatched my hand back. Then I went under my skirt-part of my dress, to unlatch my vampire stunning staff. I took it out and it expanded**

"**You are forbidden from drinking human blood, you know that Felix!" I got up and took a step back.**

"**What are you going to do about it? Report me? Stun me with the staff? Ooh so scary…I'll just tell them that you got too close this time…I'm sure Lord Aaron wouldn't like that very much, now would he?" he went for my wrist again, but a hand shot out instead. Aaron twisted Felix's hand and Felix cried out in pain.**

"**I think you've gotten out of line Felix, we'll talk later! Was it in your place to do that?" Aaron erubptedly let go and Felix went down on his knee.**

"**I'm sorry Lord Aaron, it won't happen again. No I wasn't in my place." He stalked off and readjusted his jacket. **

"**Don't worry, I'll whip the thirst right out of him later." He gave me a smile and took a look at my wrist.**

"**Do you want me to fix that? Or do you just want a Band-Aid?" he knew what I was going so he did the opposite. He pressed his tender lips to my cut, but he didn't lick or anything, his eyes just turned red with thirst. That happened whenever he was really close to me. Electricity rippled thought his lips to my skin and I gasped in pleasure and amazement. When his lips parted from my wrist it was all healed up. Like nothing had been there at all.**

"**Uh, thanks. You didn't have to waste time on me. I must be a pain_" he stopped me in mid-babble and lifted me off the ground. I hadn't even noticed I'd been sitting in his lap the entire time. I blushed and looked around to see if anybody had seen. It was prohibited from the vampires to be too close with humans. It was just too tempting for some. (Especially the hormone controlled teenagers.) **

"**How did you know I was in trouble?" I crossed my arms. **

"**I smelt your blood all the way to the midnight dormitory, my class was a little aroused…" he put his arm on my shoulder and I looked up at his face. His black soft hair that was always in his eyes was lifted by the wind. The boyish smile on his lips kissed the top of my head. His glittering blue eyes turned red again and I pushed him back. **

"**We really shouldn't be doing this…" I was heart-broken when I saw the rejection I had put on his face.**

"**Not that I don't want you to, but we're really not supposed to…I still count as a student even though I do this job." I added. He gave me a cocky smile and I smiled too.**

"**Good girl, you always did do what you were supposed to do." He rubbed the top of my head and we began to the head-masters dormitory/office. When we got inside I saw Sam in the corner covering his face.**

"**Sam, what happened? Are you okay?" I quickly rushed over to him and tried to pry his fingers off his face.**

"**Wow, not even a hello hug for your dad?" I looked over at headmaster and rolled my eyes. I got up hastily and gave headmaster an awkward hug. Head-master wasn't really my father, more like adoptive dad. I remembered this day, like it was yesterday. When I was little I remembered I was in a snow storm, waiting for my parents. A rouge vampire had found me and wanted to drink my blood. I had screamed out "Please don't eat me! Please?" when the vampires eyes where close enough I could see his red eyes staring at me through the snow. They were glowing hungry crystals and just when the vampire was about to take a deep bite a hand shot out and blood squirted out of the vampires face. It got all over my clothes and I had said "There's so much blood! Help me!" I turned around and saw Aaron, but I didn't know him back them. His eyes where glowing red because of the massive amounts of blood, with his hand extended to me. I took it and gave him a hug, even though I knew he was a vampire. That was as far as I could remember my past. Sometimes when I try to grasp my memories, and their almost just in reach, but I could never really fully grasp it. Ever since then I have waited on my porch for Aaron's daily visits and we'd have loads of fun. Then one day head-master came home with someone, the little boy's coat drenched in thick coats of blood. **

"**Be kind to him Amy, his family was killed by a bad vampire." Head-master brought the boy in, and that boy was Sam. I called him my brother because I'd promised him that everything was going to be ok and I cared for him deeply. (Like a brother…sometimes) One day I found Sam scratching his neck till it bled. **

"**Stop hurting yourself! That must hurt!" I had taken his hand and given him a hug. I was just getting used to living with head-master as his adoptive child. I wonder how it felt for him, to lose his parents and have to just forget about it. I'm the total opposite of him; I'd actually want to remember.**

"**Head-master, you called me. Aaron's eyes looked at head-master thoughtfully, as if having a mind to mind conversation. It's moments like these that make Sam very angry. Sam sometimes thinks the vampires take too much advantage of head-master and that they shouldn't be allowed to even come to this school.**

"**Very well then, I shall see to it that the matter is resolved…" Aaron nodded and turned to me.**

"**Amy, I'm going for a walk, would you like to join me?" Aaron extended his hand like he did on that snowy day, and looked deep into my eyes. I wanted to go with him, but what about Sam? He needs help right now. Sam looked away from me and got up from the floor.**

"**See you later then, Amy?" Sam swallowed manfully and almost left, but I grabbed the hem of his jacket.**

"**What? What do you want from me? " he snapped.**

"**I just wanted to know if you really where okay…So are you okay?" I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off and said**

"**I'm fine." Then he walked off to the boy's dormitory. I blushed when I noticed Aaron was still staring at me.**

"**Sorry you had to see that, it's my fault_" He covered my mouth with his hand and frowned.**

"**Why are you apologizing to me? I should be the one apologizing to you for asking you for a walk while he was here. I know he has strong feelings for you, almost the same feelings as I have for you." He took his hand from my mouth and sighed. He turned to headmaster and gave one more nod. Then he walked out and before I looked away in disappointment he said**

"**And Amy, why don't you and Sam come over to the Midnight relaxing room. I hope I'll meet you there."**

"**Sure I'll come, but I'm not so sure about Sam…" I looked over to the clock and realized tomorrow is Saint Choco Hearts Day. The day the Day girls get to handout chocolate's to their crushes. All of them will be towards four main vampire boys who are: Felix, Brian, Zero, and 50% to…Aaron. His charming attractive looks, black hair that's in his face, and sincere politeness makes him the perfect target. A couple of times I've seen some day students taking pictures of Aaron and I immediately confiscated them. I wasn't JEALOUS! They were breaking the rules and curfew, which is 8:00. The only exceptions are for the wedges and we get weapons for vampires that get out of line. Aaron looked over at me, but I looked away, I had to pay attention to my duty. I have a retractable staff called Pearl-Rose which can electrocute and stun the vampire for a couple of minutes. Sam got the gun called Rose-Pearl, but neither of these weapons can harm humans. The gun acts like a regular gun, but it's special for vampires. **

"**Amy, are you alright? You've been sitting there staring at the clock for at least ten minutes." Head-master questioned me just like a father…at least I think this is how a father would sound like. Worried, concerned, proud, and that's all I know. This is disappointing because all of my friends have fathers and their fathers have fathers and so on and so forth. But in another way, I'm kind of happy with my life right now. Nothings really wrong and the only person really getting on my worried list is Sam. He's been doing his job, but sticking really close to me. The other day when I had confiscated those pictures of the Midnight class, I found a picture of Aaron and stared at it. Sam caught me and just as easily took it away from me. "We're still on duty Amy! Stop daydreaming and pay attention to what you're doing." He had said. These words cut me really deep even though I knew he was right. Tears had streamed down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away because my tears always put Sam through more pain. He slammed his fist against the wall and put his head down in shame. "I hate how I always make you so sad…and even then you still care about me! It doesn't even make sense…" he was about to leave when I hugged him before he left. His thin blond/white hair fell into his eyes and he didn't look at me. Then he left without a word.**

**Today was when he finally talked to me, well I talked to him and he actually replied. Right now we're patrolling the east side of the academy. Suddenly I put my arms around him and said**

"**What's going on with you Sam? Haven't I told you time and time again that I care about you? If you're in pain, you don't have to go through it alone!" He stood there for a moment, in my embrace, and then pinned me to the wall of the midnight dormitory. **

"**Amy…do you really want to help me?" he pushed me against the wall tighter and realized I was bleeding from a deep scrape/cut from the wall. Sam's eyes…turned red.**

"**Sam…what happened to you? You're a…" I held my breath and knew what was going to happen.**

"**A monster, I know, but you still didn't answer my question." His gaze was on a firm hold to my eyes, sometimes drifting down to my neck.**

"**Yes, go ahead Sam, drink if it will help…if you would have told me I_" he licked my neck and he hesitated. I tilted my head against the wall wondering if that would help and he bit. I grabbed his shoulder and let him lean on me. I felt happy because this is a way I could finally help him. I wasn't completely useless to him anymore and this would have good effects on him like being able to restraint his thirst. He was definitely holding back and when he tried to pull away I would just pull him closer. **

**When he finally pulled away I let him. My knees where wobbly, and I felt so weak I fell. I felt someone catch me, but my movements felt like moving through Jell-O. **

"**I think that's enough Sam, little do you know you've taken too much blood. I hold her very dear to me and if harm comes her way I will have to eliminate whoever is responsible." Aaron's voice was as flat and cold as ice. **

"**Like you haven't taken anything from her either…like her memories!" Sam spat on the last word.**

"**Thank you Sam, now I have to take the last few minutes of conversation from her through your recklessness. She is mine!" I heard the glass on the windows crack and then shatter into millions of tiny fragments.  
><strong>

**I felt his hand touch my forehead and electricity rippled through. My memories, but Aaron would never do that! Everything suddenly went black as soon as realization hit me.**

**I woke up with a massive head-ache, a numb neck, and a bandage where I felt two punctures. I remember what happened, but there was a part of it where there was a giant gaping whole. I found out about Sam, I let him bite me but he had taken too much blood. Aaron was furious at Sam, but it was my fault because I didn't let him pull away. Aaron probably blamed everything on Sam, but what if he hurt him? I pushed the thought away because Aaron would never do this…because of me. He's seen how I care for Sam, but not in the exact same way as Aaron. Two different kinds of love for the people that love the same thing never work. I feel like sometimes… Sam and I get confused with the kind of love we share. Like when Sam drank my blood, I felt like I was doing something good for him and he was probably thinking about the thirst, but he was restraining. There was something we both had the same emotions for, but it was only for a moment. That was there first time I had been so close to his heart that I saw the giant openings that where caused by the killing of his parents. It was half healed, but the rest was just something that was trying to survive. Then I gave him my blood and his heart started to shine brighter, for the first time, in four years of him living here.**

"**Are you feeling better Amy?" Aaron was on the edge of my bed looking very calm, nothing like the rage from before. It kind of scared me because I've never seen that side of him before. Even when he smacked Felix, he did it quickly and calmly. Tears started to formulate at the corner of my eyes and before I knew it there was two new waterfalls sprinkling down my cheeks. **

"**Does it hurt? It's okay my Amy…" he came closer to me now, stroking my forehead.**

"**No, I feel okay it's just that Sam probably feels terrible right now, and it's my fault!" As soon as I wiped the tears away, there was a new set waiting there.**

"**It's not your fault that he didn't control himself, even if you did offer it to him, he should have had the strength to say no!" a little rage lingered dangerously in his voice.**

"**Are you afraid of vampires now?" Aaron's violet eyes looked right down to my core maybe to see if I would lie. But why would I lie?**

"**No, but even if he had taken every drop of blood from me, I still wouldn't be afraid! I've lived with a vampire for four years without knowing, so why would I be afraid? And I'm close to you, aren't I?" he touched the bandage on my neck and frowned.**

"**Why do you feel close to me? I do care about you, yes. But is it because I saved your life, nothing more?" he moved closer to my face and we were almost cheek to cheek. **

"**No! That's part of it, but not most of it! The rest is caring about you…" (And Sam, but I didn't want to ruin the moment with Aaron, it would just get him angry again, and then I'd get scared!) The memories of the snowy day chilled back to me, with the red snow, and the vampire's cold eyes.)"I'm scared!" played back in my head but it sounded like me when I was younger…I gave a blush and surprisingly the blood rushed to my cheeks. I've been really cold, but now I felt normal and a little embarrassed. I had just admitted a little of my feelings to Lord Aaron, vampire of the vampires, pureblood. I thought of a serious question that I wanted to ask.**

"**It makes me joyed to hear you say that," he pulled me close to him and I was in his chest. He was hugging me very tightly and he broke away "but we can do just this for now…" He meant hugs, what did he expect us to do? I blushed again at my thoughts. Then I frowned for thinking that about him. He is the vampire of vampires, and what was I to him?**

"**Aaron I've been meaning to ask you am I going to turn into a…vamp_"**

"**No, only if a pureblood bites you and drinks blood will you become a vampire. Sam is obviously not a pureblood…" Aaron took my hand and put it on his cheek. I was frozen in place, like I've been stunned, afraid if I moved it would make him disappear. **

"**Aaron, I think you should head back to class. I need a moment with Amy." Aaron got up and my hand slid and slumped next to me. Aaron nodded and turned to me**

"**Try not to get hurt again, Amy," I knew what was hidden behind his words, and it was because head-master had walked in the room. It meant be careful with Sam. His impulses for blood where ever-lasting and he had almost drank all my blood. I still remembered his eyes, filled with a crimson luster and it had made me shudder.**

"**Amy, are you cold? Would you like a blanket?" head-master starting going for the closet, but I shook my head. My light brown hair curved around my face in waves, shoulder length, my bangs fell into my face. I felt almost like a child when I did that, but at the moment all I could think about was what would Sam be feeling? Aaron? **

"**Are you really going to patrol Saint Choco Heart's Day? I don't think you're up to it…" he looked over at me, wondering if I was reckless enough to say yes. Unfortunately, he's right. **

"**Of course I will head- I mean father…it's very important to the Day class students!" I put on a smile, trying to convince him to let me. Fortunately he wasn't a hard nut to crack. **

"**You actually called me FATHER! Only if you feel up to it Amy…if you're too weak you can stay here." He pointed to the bed. I got up and took a deep breath. I needed to be full of energy today because the girls would be going nuts!**

"**I'm fine…I'm completely healed!" I gave a smile and was almost out the door when I bumped into Sam.**

"**I'm sorry Sam_" he stopped me before I could rush out the words. **

"**I should be the one apologizing, I did something unforgivable and I'm sorry…" he looked straight into my eyes trying to hide some anger. Something tells me that Aaron had a talk with him after he left. These words where not his, but he meant them. We both turned back to head-master; Sam finally realizing head-master was in the room.**

"**All right, if Amy is up to controlling the celebration, let me give you some guidelines…" head-master went into overdrive and was about to start when Sam said**

"**I don't know why you don't just ban it! It annoys me how the Day students just throw themselves at the Midnight students. You never know if they'll get that close and_"**

"**How can you even say that? The Midnight students are good vampires, they would never do that! And anyway it's our job to keep the both classes in line!" I glared at Sam, even though I still felt bad. He was just so negative and irritating sometimes!**

"**We can't do that Sam, that'll start a riot! This holiday is so the Day class students can let out a little steam…" Head-master tried to make him understand, but Sam shook it off and went out the door and paused.**

"**Fine!" I went under my skirt and held the Pearl-Rose in my hand. I turned to head-master and he nodded. I was to use the staff if Sam ever got out of control so that Aaron wouldn't end up hurting him. I suddenly remembered the chocolate's I had gotten for…Aaron. I blushed and walked out of the room. I didn't have half the guts it took to give this to him. I felt kind of hopeless at the moment, but then realized it wasn't for the most romantic reasons. It was a token of my gratitude for saving my life on that snowy day. Words sliced through my mind "Snow is red..." and I held out the chocolate box that I planned to give to Aaron. The tradition of this holiday was to make homemade chocolate, but it turned out a disaster. Only one turned out right and I was planning to give that one to Sam in a box with our picture. For Aaron I had to buy the chocolates and we didn't have a picture together so it would have to do. **

"**You're not really going to give that to him…are you?" I hadn't realized I had stopped in front of Sam. I really had to control my babble, it was getting out of hand or mind. (HAHA…I know I know I'm bad at puns!) **

"**No! Well, yes but it's only a thanks for saving my life a couple of years ago. Oh, that reminds me!" I handed him his chocolate box and he smiled. **

"**You know you've given me the same picture for this holiday since grade-school…" he pursed his lips and held the box. I suddenly opened his box and showed him the only chocolate inside. **

"**This is one of the chocolate's I made…well actually the only one that turned out right! It's the only one of its kind, so be grateful I'm giving it to you…" I held my chocolate in front of his lips, waiting for him to open them. He opened his lips slightly and I popped it in. I smiled genuinely and then my smile fell.**

"**Why do you look like you just ate something terrible?" and then I realized it. His face was twisted up like he was trying not to throw up and I whipped around away from him.**

"**Fine, if you're not going to appreciate what I made for you might as well throw it up…" my hair had all fell towards my face which exposed my neck. Sam was staring at it with an itching longing. I had to get him outside before his eyes turned red. I wanted to give him blood, but I had lost so much all ready. **

"**Sam…where'd you go?" he had already fled outside. The helping of blood that I had given him before was enough to restraint him this time, but what would I do next time? Pearl-Rose felt hot under my dress, but I quickly brushed that thought away. I couldn't hurt Sam, I just couldn't; even though I feel like I'm hurting him now…I ran down the stairs of the infirmary and searched around for Sam. He had already started to push the girls behind the fence, girls where trying to toss the chocolate boxes over the wall of the Midnight door.**

"**Hey you, get off the wall! You're going to get hurt." Sam shouted at the two mediocre girls trying to throw the chocolate boxes. **

"**I have to get this box to Felix! Argh!" the first girl hit the wall and tumbled down, but Sam caught her before she hit the ground.**

"**Th-th-thank you Sam…I appreciate it, I'll just wait then." Sam let go of her and the second girl jumped off and stuck the landing. As soon as all the girls where behind the fence Sam gave me the bullhorn, but didn't look me in the eye.**

"**Ok ladies, you all know how this works. Hand out as many chocolate's as you can to the one you want," the midnight gate opened and the girls raged and screamed. **

"**and boy's, take as many boxes as you can! And try to be sensitive; these girls take this very seriously!" **

"**I think I'll take my first box…" Felix stepped around the other guy's and walked up to a girl and she fainted. In the crowd I could see Jamie laughing. I smiled at her and then turned to Felix.**

"**No, I haven't started the event yet Felix! Please step back…" Felix gave a cocky smirk and then someone's serious voice simply said**

"**Felix come back here, NOW! You will behave for this event. I'm sorry for my peer's behavior. Please continue Amy." Aaron was glaring down on Felix like he would kill him, but Felix bowed and went into the back of his line. **

"**This type of thing doesn't interest me…" Brian sighed and yawned.**

"**Just go with it Brian, you'll live," Zero gave a weak yawn too. I put the bullhorn to my lips and took a breath.**

"**Ready, set, Go!" I yelled through the bullhorn and the midnight students walked up. I heard thousands of "will you accept this please?" or "this is especially for you…" and even more "Thank you and you're welcome's," My chocolate box was hot in my pocket and I didn't have the strength to call Aaron's name. By the time we finished all the boy's had their hands filled with boxes and cards. I looked over at Aaron and his line of girls.**

"**Aaron, will you please accept this?" two girls held out their hands with chocolate boxes.**

"**I'm sorry, but it seems that my hands are full. I can't accept anymore…" he smiled apologetically and the girls gave a weak smile back.**

"**We're the ones who should be sorry, don't worry about it!" the two girls walked away and began to sob. The midnight students are heading back to their dorms, Aaron the last one. My chocolate box fell out and Sam took it and said**

"**Hey Aaron, you forgot one!" despite that his hands where full he caught my box with no hassle at all.**

"**Thank you Amy, I really appreciate it!" he gave me a sweet smile and pat my shoulder. The girls behind the fence frowned.**

"**You just want the midnight boys to yourself Amy!" one girl stomped. Another said "You abuse your job just because you're the heads-masters daughter!" and others said yeah in agreement.**

"**That's not true, now everybody settle down! I'm a wedge; it's my job to keep the academy running smoothly…" I shouted so fiercely that everyone was silent. I was so angry at Sam it wasn't even funny; he gave Aaron my gift, without my permission and I snapped. I started punching Sam in the gut and with rage slapped his head.**

"**I-ow-was-just-ow-trying-to-ow-help! Stop that! Cut it out Amy!" Sam held my head back and suddenly I was punching air. I stuck my tongue out at Sam and he shook his head; still holding his gut in pain. The girls had left to their own dorms without us having to say so. Amazing! It's our job as wedges to protect both classes from each other, and I guess we finally did our job right. In the distance I could see Aaron giving all his chocolate's to the other boy's, but one was still in his hand. The box had a yellow coloring with a blue ribbon…that was the one I had given him. He was holding it against his cheek as if he was trying to hug me.**

"**Sam, I'm…Where did you go?" I scanned around me, but it looks like he ditched me. I was going to give him a piece of my mind! I walked to the head-masters office and took a left. This is Sam's room since he can't dorm with girls. **

"**Sam, are you in there? I'm going to come in, okay?" I opened the door and heard coughing from the bathroom. I ran in and saw Sam leaning on the wall, clutching his throat.**

"**Sam, what are you doing? Are you hurting yourself?" I took his hands from his neck and got a towel. "You need to dry yourself better…and button up your shirt." I took the towel and rubbed it on his snow white hair. I buttoned up his shirt and took his face in my hands.**

"**Some things about you will never change, will they?" he was staring at me and then went down to my neck. As soon as I was about to offer my blood he smacked my hands away from his face.**

"**Just leave me alone!" he went into the bathroom closet and slammed the door. Why does he keep pushing me away like that? It seems like whenever I get close enough to his feelings he just shuts down everything. There are some parts of Sam's mind that are off-limits, that he hasn't opened for four years. And in four years he has been going through the pain of the transformation into a vampire by himself. All alone while his thirst took over himself and sometimes he would just sit alone in the dark. I got up and hung his towel and saw his soiled uniform on the floor. I started to fold it when something fell out of it. A small box that had hundreds of little white tablets, blood tablets, but these look like that haven't been touched in ages. Has Sam been taking them? I walked into the hall and heard the head-masters voice drifting through the crack of the door into the hall.**

"**I can't hurt Sam by moving him into the midnight class…he's already hurting himself so much!" I heard a fist slam into the desk.**

"**But you've seen what happened to Amy! If he isn't controlled now he will ruin the peace you have worked between vampires and humans. This academy will turn into a blood-bath and I will have no choice, but to eliminate the problem…" that was Aaron's voice, but he wanted to put Sam into the midnight class.**

"**I know_"**

"**Then why don't you do something about it! I respect Sam's will for trying to resist the change for four years, but even he can't avoid his terrible fate! It is sad but it WILL happen! No one is safe until he is controlled and unfortunately when he turns into a Level Z he will have to be destroyed." Aaron was pulling the words through his teeth calmly, but I also heard the desk cracking from someone holding it too tightly. What's a Level Z? Why would he destroy Sam? No, I wouldn't let him destroy Sam I just wouldn't! I ran out of the head-masters house in tears for what was to come. I cared for Aaron, but I also care for Sam too. I wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on him, but me!**

"**Amy, I've been worried about you lately…" Jamie sat up from her bed when I tried to quietly close the door. I sighed and gave a smile.**

"'**What's to be worried about? I'm just fine!" I pat her head and started to get my night gown on. I tied the ribbon around my waist and took off Rose-Pearl.**

"**You seem to be a little pale and washed out. I'm surprised you came to bed early because you usually stay out patrolling late. What's that bandage on your neck from?" Jamie crossed her arms and I waved at her to not worry. "I was a little clumsy today and scraped my neck on a tree branch. It's nothing really to worry about." I pushed the covers of my bed down and laid there. There were so many things I wanted to do right now, but I was so tired. I haven't gotten a good sleep in four days, and I have to stay after class because I sleep during the teachers lessons. I needed this, especially if I was going to visit the Midnight dorm tomorrow to confront Aaron. I wasn't going to let Sam get transferred to the midnight class, I could at least promise him that. I swore out loud and then closed my eyes. **

**The light shining through the slight opening in the curtain hinted that it was time. I quietly went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then Sam walks in and starts to undress.**

"**Hey! Why are you using my bathroom? I'm a girl you know, you can't just start undressing!" I through my shampoo bottle at the back of his neck and he sighed.**

"**Not my fault head-masters showers not working today." He moved his white hair out of his eyes and I frowned,**

"**Oh I know what you were thinking! She's not a real girl…well then you can use someone else's shower!" I started to shove him but I might as well have been pushing the wall. I started to do my hair and blow -dry it.**

"**You know Sam, if you're thirsty again your welcome to_"**

"**I'll go to hell if you ever have to go through me drinking your blood again. I know you heard it, the sound of me drinking your blood. The way I was curved around you protectively while I was doing harm to you was disgusting. I won't do it again!" he was holding my shoulders looking into my eyes. He was on the edge at the moment and I didn't want to get him upset. I felt like he would fall to pieces if I did something to hurt him. He let go of my shoulders and went into the shower and then closed the curtains. Then his pants landed on my head and I punched him through the curtains. He chuckled and I left the room to go change. I put Rose-Pearl on the hidden strap on my thigh and put my uniform over it. My knee socks and then my boots fit snuggly on my feet. No one knew where I was going and I think its best I keep it that way. I ran outside and took out Rose-Pearl. It extended into its full size and electricity rippled at the tip. You know, just in case some of the vampires get wild I have this ready. I passed through the gate and showed the guard my wedge ribbon. This part of the academy was the most elegant, head-master told me, because I've actually never been in the midnight dormitory. **

**I open the giant door and see Felix talking to some guy in a suit.**

"**Amy? Okay it's time for you to leave!" he was telling the guy to leave because I came in? He shoved him out the door and yawned.**

"**Great, now I'm sleepy and cranky all because of that science guy! So why you here, everyone here is asleep except for me. Oh I know, you want me to drink your blood!" he put his arm around me and smiled sarcastically.**

"**No, actually I'm here to see Aaron…" I took off his arm and he did this skip waltz thing up the stairs.**

"**Sure, I'll take you to him because you're the only one he's nice to." And then he stopped halfway up the stairs.**

"**Do you know how frustrating this is all the time? Just what are you to Lord Aaron?" The stair case was suddenly filled with flames and when I tried to step back a new set of flames flew behind me; I was trapped.**

"**When I was a little girl Aaron saved me from a vampire that was trying to murder me! I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him!" it was getting really hot now, and sweat was running down my back.**

"**I never knew that, but since he saved your life then the least you could do is give him every drop of blood your body has to offer…" he walked through the flames and wasn't burned, but he had a power alright. One that could probably burn me right now, but I don't think he would push it that far. **

"**Now I see your blood belongs to Lord Aaron! You're just his blood pet! But then whose bite marks are those, because they aren't his…" Felix started to laugh. He had taken off my bandage and I snatched it back.**

"**Felix, that's enough," my hand was about to slap Felix but a hand grabbed mine firmly.**

"**Enough Amy…" Aaron was right next to me, his hand curved around my waist protectively. He had my hand on his hand.**

"**Lord Aaron I'm_" Aaron slapped Felix so hard blood started to drip down Felix's chin. **

"**Go up to your dorm and don't come out of there till tomorrow. I will personally escort you to class today." Felix ran up the stairs like a little puppy and I heard a door slam; the dorm shuddered. **

"**I'm sorry Amy that was completely uncalled for!" The flames where gone and the anger had rushed out of his eyes when he looked at me. I was in his slender but toned chest. I was defiantly blushing, but I put my arms around him. He kissed my neck and then broke free. My heart was hammering out of my chest, and I felt kind of wobbly. He had just kissed me, Lord Aaron, the vampire of vampire's, one of the people I had the urge to protect. Sam jumped down the stairs and hid me behind him. What the hell was he doing? He was pointing Pearl-Rose at Aaron and suddenly behind Aaron were Brian, Zero, and Felix! Felix was trying to cringe away since he wanted to protect his master, but then again he wanted to obey orders.**

"**How dare you point that to Lord Aaron?" Zero was in defensive pose.**

"**Fairly I think the least we could do to him is killing him." Brian, as usual, looked bored but somehow a little more crouched. Everyone was bearing their teeth at Sam, but Sam was smiling. **

"**I'm up to the challenge, but are you?" Sam asked Aaron, but Aaron eyes almost looked like they were filled with flames. The floor almost started to shift like an earth-quake and then I saw the giant piece of the ground being aimed at Sam. They were going to hurt each other and I went right in the middle of them.**

"**Stop it, both of you! If Sam gets hurt I'll get hurt and if Aaron gets hurt I'll get hurt! I'm not going to pick sides! We're all on the same side you just don't realize it…" I put my hand on Aaron's chest and the giant piece of the ground settled where it's supposed to be. I put my hand on Sam's chest and he dropped his gun and he slapped my hand away. He stormed out and the door slammed. Everyone was gone except for Aaron, he was standing there staring at me.**

"**Even when you do hurt me, my adoration and affection for you will never change…" his hand caressed my cheek and I looked down.**

"**How is it that whenever I admit my feelings for you it always has the opposite effect. It makes me kind of lonely." His eyes saddened and he started to walk me to the door.**

"**And I'm sorry for that Aaron! It seems when I try to protect the ones I love it has the opposite effect on you." He smiled and handed me back Rose-Pearl and Pearl-Rose. I hadn't realized it had fallen on the ground.**

"**Next time don't come here, it is very dangerous for you…or at least bring Sam to protect you." He opened the door, but I stayed in place.**

"**I actually came to make a request….please don't put Sam in the midnight class! I know its endangering people, but he's controlled now. I know it's very bad mannered, but I was listening to your conversation with the head-master! You said Sam would fall to a Level Z?" I was staring down afraid of what he would say.**

"**I knew you were there by the way. I'll give you a vampire rank order, it seems less confusing. Rank 1 Purebloods like, I, Rank 2 Necromancers like Felix, Zero, and Brian, they have powers as well as purebloods, but purebloods have more powers than there are numbers. Rank 3 regular vampires with no powers and then finally those who don't even make the Ranks called Level Z. It is the last letter of the alphabet so it means the end of humanity. The human must be bit by a pureblood and not be given a purebloods blood that's how humans turn to Level Z. A purebloods blood is so strong that the human body can't handle it and they lose their humanity which makes them dangerous. All they will want is blood, and they'll never look the same, and they won't remember their human life. Just like beasts in human form…" Aaron tried to reassure me, but I swiped his hand away lightly.**

"**So that's what's going to…" I dashed outside and didn't look back to see if Aaron was okay. I had to find Sam! His dorm was the best place to look. He spends most of his time there anyway, sulking. I didn't even ask to come in; I just searched the room till I found his glittering white hair.**

"**Zero…I know you haven't been taking the tablets and I know what you will become …but you never told me anything!" He was lying on his bed and I sat on top of him.**

"**I've been trying to take them so hard, but I just throw it back up." He took my face in his hands and then let go roughly. **

"**Here then, whatever you'd like" I took my hair away from my neck "just don't splatter or spill too much…" he pinned me against the wall in one slight movement. He didn't even hesitate that time, he must have been thirsty. **

"**What do I taste like Sam?" I gasped a little when he unlatched. He licked the blood that was streaming down my neck and put the bandage on it. He was finished and his red eyes changed back to blue. Aaron would never forgive me for letting Sam drink my blood, but he wasn't the ONLY one I cared about. **

"**You taste like someone is drinking your blood." He seemed calmer now and he wasn't so pale. Color was rushed through his cheeks and I realized Sam, the always serious Sam, was blushing. Then I also realized I was sitting on top of him again. **

"**Sam, just try not to pick a fight with Aaron again, okay? I care about both of you!" I punched his chest softly.**

"**It's not my problem whether you like him or not, it's so I can protect YOU not those celebrity-like- vampires!" I got off of him and patted his head. "Just sleep well Sam…" I shut the door and almost collapsed. He hadn't taken as much blood as last time, but I was wobbly. My hair dripped blood, and my neck seemed cramped up because he hadn't gotten the idea not to spill. I was giving Sam a break today so I had to patrol soon. I had to wash my hair before anybody noticed. I went to the nearest fountain and put in my ends. The blood rushed off quickly, but now my ends had a sort of rust color. I started to patrol and then Aaron stopped me in front of the fountain. Please don't notice please don't notice, Aaron. I'm afraid that it will hurt him.**

"**Why do you seem so pale? What have you just washed out of your hair?" he knew, probably just from the smell. I reeked with blood, but luckily blood didn't get on my uniform. He grabbed my shoulders and I was in his chest.**

"**Your expression looks scary, and I mean Sam scary…you don't have to be afraid of me, it just bothers me that you got bitten by someone else. And if you do want to hide something from me, at least do a better job of cleaning up. He took off my Band-Aid and wiped some blood with his fingertips. He brought it to his lips and sighed. He looked so lonely and sad, like he knew something I didn't. I didn't want him to be sad, but what could I do? I lifted my hand to his cheek and hesitantly placed it there. **

"**You don't know how good that feels…" he put his hand on top of mine. He was smiling to himself, or was it at me? My heart skipped a beat and before I knew it I was hugging air. Aaron had vanished, leaving me alone to think, in the dark of the night.**

**Of course there is never a day when I could catch a break! On top of the east side classroom where the midnight students where having class I spotted two girls with cameras, snapping photos. I flashed down the second story and landed with a thud.**

"**I want your names and dorm number! It is prohibited to be out after curfew!" knowing these girls all my life, well as far as I can remember, there was probably more…**

"**They're just pictures, I bet you do it too!" the girl pouted and started to walk the other way. Well, who wouldn't want to take pictures of them, they're so beautifukl…I grabbed her by the wrist and brought them into the head-masters room.**

"**He can deal with you now…." This is how it is practically every day, some stupid girl that wants to get knocked up by a vampire thinks she can out smart me! Ha! At the moment everything suddenly felt all wrong, like I was shoving puzzle pieces into all the wrong places. I felt hopelessness completely immolate me into nothing, and a mirage of blood covered my hand. I gave a whimper, but I looked up at the crescent moon, staring in wonder to why something so pure and white could be red. It is stained with the violence and lust for blood.**


End file.
